toujours aussi amoureux même au bout de 120 ans
by chattoncharmant
Summary: Cette nuit-là, nos amis, nous prouvâmes que la passion ne s'éteignait jamais quand on était avec la bonne personne, quelque soit le nombre d'années que l'on passe ensemble, même après plus de 120 ans.


Comment, après un siècle et demi, pouvaient-ils toujours avoir la flamme si vive ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

POV d'Edward :

Nous étions revenus à Forks, il y avait plus ou moins 15 jours, pour être auprès de Nessie. Elle vivait à la Push avec Jacob depuis quelques années et nous souhaitions nous rapprocher de notre fille.

Et aujourd'hui, je m'étais laissé embrigader dans une partie de chasse avec mon père et mes frères. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, ces derniers m'avaient menacé de dévoiler l'état dans lequel Bella et moi avions mis mon piano lors d'une de nos nuits où nous avions la villa pour nous deux à New-York.

Je me trouvais avec Jasper dans ma voiture pour le chemin du retour. Emmett était avec mon père dans le 4x4. Jazz était une personne très calme avec qui on n'avait pas besoin de combler les vides, ce n'était pas comme avec Emmett et ses pensées lubriques où j'en savais plus que nécessaire sur ce qu'il faisait avec Rose dans leur chambre.

Ma petite femme me manquait horriblement. La sentir dans mes bras, sentir son odeur, ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout en elle me manquait et depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire mon désir était multiplié par mille, au moins. Avant déjà je la désirais mais je ne pouvais pas succomber à la tentation car ayant trop peur de la blesser. Malgré tout, cette petite coquine avait réussi à faire tomber toutes mes barrières lors de notre lune de miel et depuis lors, dès que nous avions un moment, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous cajoler, et ce, depuis 120 ans.

Je ne le regrettais pas car grâce à son courage, j'avais une famille. Je comprenais mieux les pensées de fierté de mon père quand il pensait à nous, j'avais les mêmes vis à vis de Renesmée.

J'aimais cette petite femme plus que tout et je me demandais sans cesse ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle était ma femme, une mère exemplaire, ma maîtresse, ma confidente, ma meilleur amie. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était mon âme sœur.

À travers ses pensées, mon frère m'invita à me calmer un peu sinon, ce serait lui qui rentrerait à pied et qui se jetterait sur Alice devant tout le monde. Pour se venger, il m'envoya des images très explicites d'Alice et lui dans leur nouvelle douche à jet massant où il avait l'air de prendre un pied d'enfer.

- Dis jazz, tu sais que tu es mon frère préféré ? Est-ce-que tu nous prêterais ta salle de bain à Bella et moi ?

- Même pas en rêve frangin !

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes réflexions, qui étaient toutes dirigées vers Bella, que je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone. Ce fut Jazz qui me le fit remarquer. C'était un SMS d'Alice :

_« _Tu as eu uneidée brillante la bague est super et Renéesmée sera super contente. Biz A »

Je demandais à Jazz si nous pouvions faire un détour par une bijouterie et un fleuriste, il accepta tout de suite.

Je reçus un nouvel SMS d'Alice :

« Tu as deux heures pour tout préparer, je kidnappe ta femme pour une partie de shopping. Biz A »

J'avais trouvé un bijoutier rapidement et comme me l'avait dit mon petit lutin, je trouvais une bague toute simple en or avec un diamant. L'or pour aller avec la couleur des yeux de ma Bella etle diamant en souvenir du jour où elle avait découvert ma peau au le fleuriste, j'avais acheté l'intégralité de son stock de roses et de freesias.

Je voulais redemander l'amour de mon éternité en mariage.

Ma sœur avait raison, ma fille serait heureuse de pouvoir assister à notre mariage « si ma douce acceptait ». Depuis le temps qu'elle nous demandait de nous remarier ! Nous étions le seul couple à ne pas avoir réitérer nos vœux. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper avaient tous renouvelé leurs vœux avec leur femme respective.

Une fois de revenu, j'installai toutes les fleurs dans le cottage et me dirigeai ensuite vers la villa pour attendre le retour de ma douce.

J'avais gardé un bouquet de roses pour lui offrir sans qu'elle ne se doute de ce qui l'attendait à la maison.

Dès que j'entendis la voiture de ma sœur, je sortis sur le perron pour accueillir ma princesse.

- Bonjour l'amour de mon éternité.

- Bonjour mon amour, tu m'as manqué.

Un simple regard de sa part me permit de voir tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de longs discours pour nous comprendre.

Elle se jeta à mon cou pour me donner le plus langoureux des baisers. La seule chose qui nous fit sortir de notre bulle fut Emmett, naturellement, qui eut la délicate attention de nous rappeler qu'il y avait des chambres. Je lui grognais dessus. Ensuite, je pris ma douce par la main pour rejoindre notre cottage.

Quand elle vit le salon, elle me remercia par un autre baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Nous allâmes par la suite dans notre chambre. Et c'est là que je posai un genou à terre :

- Mon amour, il y a de cela 120 ans, je suis devenu l'homme le plus chanceux sur cette terre. J'ai trouvé la mère parfaite pour notre fille, ma tendre épouse, ma confidente, ma maîtresse, celle qui possède la clé de mon cœur, mon âme sœur. C'est pour cela que ce soir, je vais te poser une question : Isabella Marie Swan Cullen accepterais-tu de m'épouser à nouveau ?

Je sortis la bague de ma poche en attendant sa réponse.

- Oui mon cœur, j'accepte de t'épouser. Pour moi tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'ai trouvé en toi la personne avec qui je veux passer l'éternité. Tu m'as donné une fille, tu es le meilleur des époux et l'éternité avec toi ne sera jamais assez longue.

Je lui passai la bague au doigt. Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça tendrement.

Ma douce enleva momentanément son bouclier et me montra ses pensées. Au vu de celles-ci, Mes yeux devaient sans aucun doute avoir pris une teinte noire par le désir qui m'envahissait.

Elle se jeta sur moi, commençant par déboutonner ma chemise puis me laissa la joie de faire pareil avec son haut.

Malgré les années, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer son corps sans défauts, je connaissais par cœur chaque courbe de celui-ci et chacune de ses réactions à mon toucher.

J'admirai son soutien-gorge bleu nuit - ma couleur préférée - pendant quelques instants, en ronronnant de plaisir.

Je commençai à lui caresser tendrement toutes les parties que je découvrais puis la couvris de milliers de tendres baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue.  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, je savais que c'était une de ses zones érogènes.<p>

Arrivé au niveau de la dentelle de son soutient gorge, je le lui enlevai avec douceur afin d'avoir accès à ses seins qui pointaient déjà pour moi et les caressai avec tout le désir contenu.

Pendant ce temps, elle caressait mes muscles, simple geste qui me faisait tellement d'effet que ma virilité commençait à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je retirai le pantalon de ma tendre épouse et elle fit de même avec le mien.

Il me restait mon boxer, quant à elle, elle ne portait plus que son shorty.

Sans crier gare, ma tendre moitié me retourna sur le dos et se retrouva sur moi, me maintenant les mains dans l'une des siennes. Cette femme était une diablesse !  
>Elle prit possession de ma bouche pour un baiser langoureux et descendit ensuite dans mon cou puis le long de mon épaule en embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau.<br>Ma petite coquine se dirigeait droit vers mon point G mes tétons !  
>Elle commença par me les embrasser, et finit par les mordre tendrement.<br>Ça me rendait dingue !

Je ne pus contenir un ronronnement de plaisir.

Elle continuait sa descente vers ma virilité qui était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer et enleva ce dernier avec tellement de lenteur que j'en devenais fou. Défait du seul vêtement restant, Bella put embrasser pleinement ma virilité.

N'en pouvant plus je décidai de prendre les commandes et de torturer tendrement mon épouse. Je la retournai sur le dos à son tour et l'embrassai passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Je continuai mon doux supplice en l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était offerte, ce qui l'a fit, elle aussi, ronronner de plaisir.

Quand j'arrivais à ses seins, je les embrassai, puis suçai ses mamelons avec une grande douceur. Je savais que ça la rendait folle. Je la sentis frissonner d'excitation.

Je continuai ma descente vers son intimité.

Arrivée à la limite de son shorty je le lui enlevai. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes pour me laisser l'accès à son intimité. J'y introduisis donc ma langue.

Ma reine se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir que je lui offrais.

J'étais heureux de la connaître aussi intimement. Je connaissais tous les gestes qui lui procuraient un plaisir sans fin.

Je remontai après vers sa bouche pour un baiser passionné pendant qu'avec ma main, je caressai son intimité humide et jouais avec son bouton de désir.

Mes lèvres toujours sur les siennes, j'introduisis deux doigts dans son intimité et entamai de lents va-et-vient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, elle me supplia de lui faire l'amour.

Je la pénétrai avec toute l'affection que j'avais pour elle.

Nos gestes et nos corps se mouvant ensemble pendant un temps qui me sembla infini nous amena bientôt à l'apothéose.

Et nous étions tellement sur la même longueur d'onde que notre orgasme atteignit son paroxysme au même moment. Pendant ce dernier, elle hurla mon prénom et moi je lui murmurai des tonnes de « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

Malheureusement les draps n'avaient pas résisté à l'expression de notre amour...

Cette nuit-là fut la seconde plus belle de toute mon existence car ma femme venait d'accepter de m'épouser à nouveau. La première étant notre première fois lors de notre lune de miel.

Dieu que je pouvais aimer cette femme, c'était une maîtresse divine !

Nous avions battu le record de Rose et Emmett, En effet, contrairement à eux, notre désir n'était toujours pas redescendu après 120 ans et la seule différence était que nous étions moins brutes. Les seuls dégâts à notre compteur étaient ceux que j'avais causé sur l'île d'Esmée pendant notre lune de miel et récemment, mon piano – nous n'avions pas maîtrisé notre désir – mais les accidents pouvaient arriver si vite.

Après l'amour, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous « reposer » comme le feraient les humains.

Ma petite femme se leva et se dirigea vers son dressing, ce qui était assez inhabituel et je me demandai ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle laissa seulement filtré une petite info : notre clairière et sa chute d'eau.

Je pouvais en déduire que ma douce avait envie d'un bain de minuit.

Soudain une pensée me revint sur un bain de minuit, en plein océan - chose que nous n'avions pas encore refait - que nous avions pris sur l'île d'Esmée. Nous ne l'avions pas terminé de la manière dont je l'aurais voulu à l'époque car ma reine était humaine et rester sans respirer pendant des heures n'étaient pas possible pour elle.

Je commençai à songer que nous devrions avoir un endroit, nous aussi, comme l'île de ma mère et qui ne serait qu'à nous. Je crois que je savais ce que j'allais offrir à ma Bella comme cadeau de mariage : une île paradisiaque. Mais j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction car malgré les années, elle n'aimait toujours pas les cadeaux onéreux, je craignais de me tromper en croyant lui faire plaisir mais j'avais surtout peur de ce qu'elle serait capable de me faire pour se venger. Elle n'avait pas un caractère colérique mais elle pourrait me priver de câlins ou m'empêcher tout mouvement puis me torturer en faisant ce qu'elle voulait de mon corps car oui, elle en était capable.  
>Je demanderai conseil à Alice ou Nessie.<p>

- Tu n'es toujours pas habillé, me dit-elle. Ce n'est pas que ta tenue me déplaise mais je ne suis pas sur d'arriver jusqu'à la clairière si tu restes ainsi...

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, lui répondis-je.

Je me dirigeai à vitesse vampirique vers mon dressing et en ressorti rapidement.  
>J'attrapai la main de ma dulcinée et on sauta ensemble par la fenêtre.<p>

Une fois à notre clairière, ma chérie me fit asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle ne me laissait rien voir.

Et c'est avec surprise que je la vis se lancer dans une danse langoureuse. Rien que de la voir, j'avais déjà envie d'elle. Elle me fît comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à bouger.

Elle commença à se dandiner tout en retirant chaque vêtement. Elle laissa ensuite tomber son haut à ses pieds puis continua sa danse.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester en place mais le spectacle était tellement agréable à regarder qu'il me permit de patienter encore un peu.

Pour me prouver que j'étais un gentil garçon, elle s'approcha de moi, me fit un baiser sur les lèvres mais avant que je n'aie le temps de dire ouf, elle s'était déjà éloignée.  
>Cette femme était une sorcière qui aurait ma peau même si j'étais immortel. J'étais un peu frustré sur le coup.<p>

Mon amour me jeta son soutien-gorge que j'attrapai habilement.

Cette femme était un démon ! Son corps était si beau à regarder, je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle.

Elle m'offrit une seconde récompense : elle s'approcha de moi, prit ma main et la déposa sur son sein gauche, là où aurait dû battre son cœur. Mais aussi vite elle s'était approchée de moi aussi vite elle était partie, j'en poussai un feulement de frustration. J'en voulais plus.

Ma petite déesse me lança sa jupe sur la tête. Là je ne tenais plus.

- Je te jure que si tu te lèves maintenant, je peux t'assurer que tu risques d'avoir quelques nuits en solitaire et en plus j'irais voir jazz pour aggraver ta frustration, me menaça-t-elle.

Cette femme était franchement démoniaque. Je me forçai à rester assis mais ma position devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de moi pour un tout petit baiser de rien du tout, je poussai un nouveau feulement de frustration, j'en voulais encore plus, tellement plus.

Ma diablesse continuait à se dandiner devant moi, en string. C 'était de plus en plus inconfortable mais je me devais d'être un gentil petit mari pour espérer une petite récompense.

Parfois son bouclier était un vrai problème car je ne savais pas où elle allait s'arrêter.

Tout à coup ma charmante épouse, pour accentuer mon désappointement, se mit à chasser un écureuil qui passait par là. Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu être à la place de celui-ci ! Sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou et ses mains me tenir. Rien que d'y penser ça devenait vraiment de plus en plus difficile de rester en place, ma virilité étant de nouveau plus qu'à l'étroit dans mon jeans.

Après un certain temps, ma douce décida que j'avais été suffisamment sage. Elle vint vers moi et prit ma main qu'elle glissa dans son string jusqu'à son intimité qui était trempé de désir pour moi, mais elle repartit tout aussitôt. Cette fois, ce fut un feulement de désespoir qui traversa mes lèvres.

Mon petit chaton me montra alors quelques souvenirs de ma première demande en mariage et je comprenais pourquoi elle agissait comme elle le faisait : ma petite femme se vengeait de la frustration que je lui avais donné lors de ma première demande en mariage. C'est vrai que j'avais, à l'époque, refusé ses avances bien que j'avais eu très envie d'y céder.

- Tu comprends enfin ce que j'ai traversé.

- Mon cœur, tu es cruelle, me plaignis-je. Je te promets d'être aussi sage qu'une image, mais je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi !

Souriante, elle m'aborda et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es bien impatient. Tu n'as pas envie de profiter du spectacle ?

Elle me fit un bisou sur le bout du nez et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement.  
>Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à ce moment là comme je pouvais détester la vitesse vampirique !<p>

Mon amour continua son petit jeu en retirant son string tout doucement. Désormais, elle était complètement nue. Elle prit ma main qu'elle guida jusqu'à l'entrée de sa féminité pour ensuite elle prendre mon doigt qu'elle inséra dans son intimité. Ce petit geste me mit dans un état encore plus improbable.

Là c'en était trop. Je me levai et commençai à tourner autour d'elle comme un chat autour d'une souris. Elle était devenue ma proie.

Elle me faisait comprendre de ne pas l'approcher mais moi j'avais une autre idée en tête.

En continuant mon cercle dont elle était le centre, je commençai à me débarrasser de mes vêtements, guettant le moindre moment de distraction qu'elle puisse avoir pour me décider à lui sauter dessus.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, même vampire elle ne résistait pas à mon sourire en coin.

Elle s'arrêta de bouger un quart de seconde, temps qu'il me fallut pour l'attraper et la serrer dans mes bras, puis je nous précipitai tous les deux au cœur de la chute d'eau.

On s'embrassa passionnément pendant de longues minutes sous l'eau. C'était un moment magique où il n'y avait rien que nous deux au monde.

Quand on refit surface, je la tenais toujours dans mes bras et lui murmurais des tonnes de « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille, elle en ronronna de plaisir.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, sur son épaule, je sentis ses seins se durcir contre mon torse. Automatiquement, ma princesse resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille et entreprit de frotter son intimité contre moi. J'étais très content de ne plus avoir de vêtement gênant sur moi.

Je la gardais contre moi pendant qu'une de mes mains alla caresser son entre-jambe.

Je la pénétrai avec douceur, ma chérie se cambra alors sous mes coups de rein. Dans l'eau, cette sensation était encore plus merveilleuse que sur terre. J'avais même l'impression que notre orgasme était encore plus fort.

Je crois que malgré mes craintes, j'allais me lancer pour mon cadeau de mariage car j'avais un petit fantasme que je n'avais pas encore avoué à ma femme : faire l'amour dans l'océan en étant bercé par les courants.

Point de vue externe :

Cette nuit-là, nos amis nous prouvâmes que la passion ne s'éteignait jamais quand on était avec la bonne personne, quelque soit le nombre d'années que l'on passe ensemble, même après plus de 120 ans.


End file.
